


Deep Down Inside The Forest

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Old Fic, episode 4x21, rewriting of the scene with silas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: A rewriting of the scene where Caroline is facing Silas under Klaus' appearance (4x21), but this time, Klaus shows up and hears what Caroline says and helps her.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 32





	Deep Down Inside The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2015, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Deppy for reading my old shit and helping me out, bless you girl, love ya.

Klaus was there, walking with her in the middle of the woods and Caroline was a little more than unsettled - and still in some way she was pleasantly surprised. Neither of them noticed the shadow lurking behind them, like a ghost in the night.

“Everyone said you were gone for good.”, she stated, trying to fish for information.

“It’s true, but I never meant to go without saying goodbye.”

Deep down, Caroline enjoyed him. She liked that he came all this way just to say goodbye. That he wouldn’t just leave without a farewell; but she couldn’t show it, not to him. So, she did the next best thing. She pushed those feelings down.

“You don’t owe me an explanation. You’re moving on. By all means…just go!”

Seemingly hurt by her cold demeanor, Klaus replied in a way that shook Caroline to her very core.

“Well, that’s just it, isn’t it? I never had any intention of moving on. The truth is, I’ve tried to stop thinking about you…and I can’t.”

His words shook her feelings loose and she couldn’t help but walk away - it was too much for her.

But, Klaus didn’t stop there.

“Come to New Orleans…What are you afraid of?”

The man hiding in the trees listened intently, curious to know how this encounter would unravel itself. What sort of confessions would transpire between the two?

Words fell effortlessly out of Caroline’s mouth, but they weren’t the truth and she knew it.

“ _You_! I’m afraid of _you_!”

A sinking feeling went through her stomach as he walked towards her.

“Wouldn’t it be more accurate to say you’re afraid of yourself? Your darkest desires. Elena was right, wasn’t she? Deep down…you long to have your perfect feathers ruffled.”

Klaus couldn’t possibly know the conversation she exchanged with Elena, and it was at that moment Caroline knew something was wrong.

“How do you know what Elena said to me in that cell?”

Pushing her hard against a tree, Klaus continued: “Then again, there’s so much to be afraid of, isn’t there? Like what I’ll do to you if your friend, Bonnie, doesn’t come out of hiding. Where is she?”

Realization hits her and a terrified whisper passes through Caroline’s lips, “ _Silas_.”

Hurting Caroline was the last drop and the person lurking behind them couldn’t hold back any longer; vamping to where they were, he threw Silas off of her.

“I’m sorry, love, am I too late?”

Caroline was shocked for the second time that day.

“Klaus? Is that really you?”

“Of course, who else would it be?”, Klaus questioned, confused.

“Silas playing tricks with my head…it wouldn’t be the first time today.”, she mumbled, scared of what might come next.

Coming closer to Caroline, he touched her left cheek making her flinch. In her head, he was still Silas and that made Klaus quite angry. He never wished to scare Caroline, not like this.

“Caroline, sweetheart, it’s me. And I won’t let him hurt you again.”

“Those are some big words coming from the big bad wolf. Are you sure you can keep them?”

Mikael was there, like an apparition from beyond.

But, it wasn’t him, not truly. Silas was using his face to mess with him.

“You are foolish and impulsive, boy. It’s a miracle you’re still alive.”

“Please, Silas, stop playing these little games. You’re a one-trick pony. We both know I’m not scared of you, so come again when you learn some new tricks.”

“Very well. Let me just finish my conversation with sweet Caroline.” Silas declared, suddenly appearing behind Klaus and stabbing him with a stake.

“ _Ugh_ ”, Klaus groaned in pain, trying to wrench the stake out of his back.

“Don’t worry; I don’t want you to pass out. After all, you must have a lot of things to talk about with Caroline.”

Caroline wanted to run away, but knew better - she couldn’t outrun him - and at least Klaus was there. Somehow that gave her strength, but the closer Silas - who had now turned into Matt - got, the more her legs shook.

Shoving her against the tree once again and grabbing her hair, he turned her head to whisper into her right ear.

“Where is she?! She’s not at home, she’s not anywhere. Bonnie is playing games with me and I don’t like it. Tell her I’m looking for her. Tell her to come out of the shadows. Tell her that this is only the beginning.”

He stabbed her in the stomach and vanished into thin air.

Caroline fell to the ground, clutching her belly. It was only an illusion, but it hurt so much.

Klaus managed to get up - obviously in pain as well - and sat next to her.

“That could’ve been much worse.” he asserted, not knowing what else to say.

“Yes, that was so much fun.” she answered sarcastically. But, truly, she was happy he was there. Caroline wasn’t sure that would have ended so _well_ if he weren’t around.

“Why are you here, Klaus?

“Because, you’re not in New Orleans.”, he answered without missing a beat.

His name fell breathlessly out of her lips. “Klaus…”

“I’m just explaining. Honestly, if you didn’t live in Mystic Falls, I wouldn’t be so inclined to visit it. It is quite a boring little town.”

“Boring is the wrong word. A lot of _supernatural_ things happen. Like an original family of vampires coming around and wrecking havoc…”

“Well put.”

Taking a breath, he jumped into the question he had wanted to ask since the beginning.

“So…you’re afraid of me?”

“Wait, you heard that? How long were you following us?” Caroline asked, a bit creeped out.

“I heard everything, Caroline. Actually, just thinking that Silas chose _me_ to ruffle your feathers...makes me feel slightly smug.”

“Don’t forget he has pretended to be me, to ruffle _your_ feathers. So, don’t be smug. We both know it's meaningless.”, she replied, wanting to escape the uncomfortable conversation. Klaus was too smart for his own good, and Caroline wasn’t ready to accept any sort of feelings she might have for him. _Denial_.

“Love, we _both_ know that it isn’t meaningless,” Klaus drawled, but knowing she wasn’t prepared for this yet he added, “alas, I wouldn’t want to force anything out of you. So, let’s take you home.”

Getting up, he extended his hand to help her up and walk her home. Until they got there, he’d enjoy her company and say what he had come to say; that his door was always open for her, and that he was always there if she needed him.

Caroline looked up into his eyes and knew; she just _knew_ that if she ever called him, he’d come running.

Taking her hand, he pulled her up and they bumped into each other; their chests stuck together, rising and falling in harmony.

Caroline saw he was staring at her lips and unconsciously she did the same. Before anything could happen, she looked away and separated from his warm chest.

Silas’ words were swimming in the back of her mind.

_‘Deep down…you long to have your perfect feathers ruffled.’_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
